


Two Worlds Collide

by catchinglightning



Category: Doctor Who, One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Age Difference, Angst, Fun, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slash, Smut, alternative universe, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchinglightning/pseuds/catchinglightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a time traveler from another planet, Harry Styles is just a regular lad from Cheshire. What happens when in a universe of chances these two worlds collide, when two people find each other against all the odds, when one is human and the other is not? “Show me the stars,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Welcome aboard Harry Styles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work which originated on Tumblr but I've moved it to Archive of Our Own and I intend to finish it, when is another story all together.

_ _

_For the first eighteen years of my life nothing happened. I got up and went to school, came home, ate chips, had a cup of tea, went to sleep and repeated it all the next day. My life was never going to be anything special, not ever… and then I met a man called Louis. The most eccentric, wonderfully brilliant man, he wore braces and bright red pants, He talked about the wonders of the world and he spoke of mankind as if he was not apart of it. He took me away in his time machine, a blue police box. He showed me the whole of time and space, he took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, showed me things no one could ever believe existed. He opened my eyes to this world and every aspect of it, I thought it would never end… But I was wrong._

_This is the story of a man who could change his face, a story of how two people found each other in a universe of chances, the last story I shall ever tell. My name is Harry Styles and this is the story of how I died._


	2. Chapter 2

Life had always been pretty simple for Harry Styles, it was basic one could even say. He had never met his father and lived with his mum and sister. His mother always tried to do her best by her children and Harry was ever grateful for her. Maybe that’s why he never left Cheshire. His older sister Gemma was all too happy to leave. He’d always remember that look though. The one of utter heartbreak etched over his mothers soft features when she broke the news to them about travelling with her boyfriend around the world.

Harry remembered that night like no other, he had held his mother close, whispered sweet things into her ear as she cried, salt water tears tracked down her face causing Harry’s heart to constrict in his chest and he knew, he just knew he could never leave her. She was happy for Gemma, in the end. But Harry noticed the sad tint in her eyes, he always noticed that tint every time someone mentions Gemma. So yes, whereas Harry may dream of travelling and escaping the small town he had been stuck in, he knew he was never going to do it and the funny thing about it was; he was completely content with that fact.

Until that one day came.

\- - -

It started out normal enough, the blazing sound of Harry’s alarm rang in his ears and a soft grunt fell from his lips. “Never again Mambia.” He groaned, clicking off the annoying tone as he rolled out of bed. The mornings were always the worst part for Harry, mainly because that was the time when he had to do his hair. Once upon a time it had been a natural curly mess, it made all the girls swoon over him. But over the years it had naturally been turning straighter, meaning he had to put crap in it to get it look decent again. He didn’t mind exactly, his hair was one good thing about him and he wanted to keep it that way but most mornings, well, he’d really rather be doing anything else. 

There was a nip in the air, as there often was around his town. It wasn’t often you didn’t see Harry leaving the house in a hoody and skinny jeans. Today was no exception to that. He slid down the stair banister like a child, earning a glare and a scolding from his mum. He just laughed it off, giving her a cheeky crooked smile. He was seventeen now, in his mind that meant he could do stupid things if he wanted to. A kiss on the cheek soon won her over and Harry was slinging his backpack over his shoulder, piece of toast between his teeth as he set off for the long day of college work ahead of him.

College wasn’t bad per say, but it was awfully repetitive and Harry didn’t really seem to be learning anything new from it, he felt ready to take his exams every single time he walked into the pristine building, but of course he couldn’t. He needed to suffer through 2 years of classes talking about things he knew far too much about already. Like Media, he knew how the press manipulated stories, so why did he need to sit there and hear about it from a teacher? Academically college life was boring, tedious and overall a drag. Socially was a bit of a different story, Harry knew he wasn’t ugly, though he had a difficult time believing a lot of the compliments he received on his looks, he also had a hard time understanding why he was that kid invited to parties, when he was not really friends with anyone hosting it. Harry was a drifter, he sat with a new group of people every other day and generally he was liked, but close friends were people he lacked, he didn’t feel close to anyone, not a single person. When he had problems, he talked to his mum about it because at least she understood, these hooligans he hung out with day after day? Not a chance.

The day hadn’t been anything short of the usual, but finally it was his last lesson of the day, Psychology. Though Harry knew all of the psychological studies that they were learning about, he did enjoy partaking in the class discussions about them, that was probably why it was his favourite subject.

Harry gathered up all his notes as the teacher finally dismissed them. He clicked everything into place in his folder, happy with the organisation of it all. He was ready to bolt it to the door before a voice calling him stopped him.

“Hey Harry.” The voice drawled, high-pitched and seductively slow. It was sickeningly slow really. He flinched at the voice, turning around to look at the petite blonde girl who had addressed him. He knew this girl, he’d seen her at a lot of parties before, but that didn’t make her addressing him any more welcomed. He analysed her quickly, as he did with most people. She was quite pretty, her hair was so blonde it was almost white (obviously fake), her face was pale, her eyes heavily made up. Maybe Harry would have liked her if he weren’t gay.

He hadn’t exactly been closed about his sexuality, but he didn’t explicitly write it either. He didn’t hook up with girls at the parties he went too, he rarely hooked up with boys either though. He didn’t show it off and he didn’t deny it either. If people asked his sexuality outright, he would answer honestly. But since no one asked, no one knew. 

Harry’s quick analysis had taken longer than he thought it did, he realised this once the girl verbally prodded him. “Anyway, what are you doing tonight Harry?” she questioned, quirking up a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

“Hi Lea, Um.” He mumbled, taking a second to think about it. “Nothing short of the usual I guess, getting through all of this work.” He admitted as he clutched his folder tightly against his chest as if the work inside of it would protect him and act as his shield against this girl. The girl inched closer to him, one of her hands reached out and touched Harry’s arm lightly. Harry’s emerald hues looked at her questioningly before he felt a sharp fleeting pain in his arm. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, vision shooting down to look. It appeared as though her nail had just stabbed him. That didn’t seem right though, that had been a quick pain much stronger than a nail should have given him.

He frowned in confusion; it was cold too, like something icy was inside of him suddenly. He didn’t like the feeling at all. It was foreign and not welcomed in the least. “Oops, sorry.” Lea drawled, fluttering her eyelids. A hungry gleam flashed in them as she looked at the red blood that was swelling up from the small cut. “Let me help.” She muttered, leaning down, pink tongue flickering out over glossy lips.

“What are you—“ Harry began to ask but it was too late, her freezing tongue had already lapped at the blood on his arm. Harry’s eyes narrowed, what the hell was that supposed to be, seductive? She couldn’t be any less seductive if she tried in his eyes. He let go of everything he was holding suddenly, his folder and bag fell to the floor with a light thud. He hastily picked them up; looking flustered he turned back to the blonde girl while backing away towards the door. “Um, sorry Lea, I have to go, I am going to miss the bus, I will catch you around!” he called out to her, already out of the door.

That was weird that was so weird. The word kept repeating itself in Harry’s head, bouncing around and knocking against his skull as he walked through the halls of college. They were deserted; it was like a ghost town. Hadn’t it been only a few minutes since last lesson, surely Lea hadn’t kept him that long? This was a bad sign, he’d probably missed the bus. He pulled his hood up over his springy curls as he rushed outside. Missing the bus sucked most days, but today Harry really didn’t feel like waiting for it. 

He quickened his pace as he legged it down the pavement towards where the bus usually waited. Of course the bus was already gone though, no one would tell the bus driver Harry was not there yet, it would just be hilarious to let him miss the bus wouldn’t it. Bloody teenagers. He groaned to himself, throwing his things on the floor he fell defeated to the pavement. It was a whole hour until the next bus and Harry would have to wait around for it, he had no other choice. He refused to ask his mum for a lift ever. Let alone when he was missing the bus and all he needed to do was wait a couple more hours. Usually Harry would not be bothered when this happened, truth be told he usually always had a few other people to wait with, he found it strange that no one else was around today but he didn’t dwell on it. He stuck his earbuds in, letting the music from his iPod surround him as he waited.

At least it wasn’t raining.

 

\- - -

 

Hearing the familiar beep that indicated the battery was about to die on his iPod Harry unplugged himself and switched it off. It had been over an hour now and still no bus had turned up, no other students had arrived to wait with him either. It was quickly becoming darker as the time got closer to 6 ‘o clock. He wouldn’t admit it but he was started to get creeped out, he even considered bothering his mum for a lift but the thought was quickly dismissed. He couldn’t do that, she would be at work until at least 8 and god knows they need the money. He sighed to himself, running a hand through his curls. This was strange.

As he grumbled to himself, shoving his iPod in his pocket he caught sight of movement. The corner of his eye caught a brief flicker. He usually would ignore it, probably a bug. But something compelled him to look around towards the movement.

It was the girl from earlier, Lea. She was running towards him and an impossible speed, did she partake in some sort of running club in her spare time, he wondered as he frowned, why was she running like that? She lived on the opposite side of college; she should have been home hours ago. He squinted his eyes. Her heels were broken it seemed, she was running in broken high heels. Harry rolled his eyes; perhaps she was just crazy. That crazy, strange and weird girl from his Psychology. He was about to dismiss her when he noticed something else, as she got closer. Her facial features were distorted, all scrunched up and messed together like she’d slapped on Halloween facial prosthetics. 

Harry stood up, his mind beginning to whirl with what the hell was going on. If this was a prank, he wanted no part in it. Not a single piece. He should just walk home and forget about it. He was stood rigidly contemplating his options while staring at the blonde girl before a hand grabbed his. He barely had chance to whip his head around and look at the man before he was speaking.

“Run!” he exclaimed urgently. Harry recognized the urgency in his voice so he didn’t question it. Maybe it was a stupid move but not everyone is an oscar winning actor. His folder was left abandoned on the side of the road as he began to run, the stranger pulling him along mostly before he picked up his pace. Any regular person would have protested to this, would have questioned why. But maybe it was the fact that Harry never seemed to do what other people would do that made him run. Then again perhaps it was the overwhelming sense of dread in the pit of his stomach that rolled over him with each step Lea took towards him, either way he was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Every thought that was in his head disappeared and all he knew was the running. The giant thud that each of his steps made as his converse smashed against the pavement, the raggedy sound of his short breaths and the loud bang of his heartbeat as he ran. It felt like hours but in reality it had only been ten minutes. They slowed down to a stop eventually, the man looked back and forth quickly before breaking out in a giant grin.

“Reckon we lost them, that’s good, this is good. Bye now!” he exclaimed brightly, a cheery grin across the strangers lips before he turned away. Harry was concentrating on controlling his breathing back to normal once they’d stopped, his hands on his knees as he was hunched over, struggling for air. The mans words snapped him out of his concentration.

“What? You can’t just go and leave!” he exclaimed, but the man was already walking briskly away. Harry’s instincts took over him and he tailed the man, refusing to let him go unquestioned. “Who the heck is the ‘them’ that we supposedly lost? Who are you? Why were we running?” he asked, all of his questions seemed to run off the stranger like water, which really got to Harry for some reason. He’d just grabbed Harry and dragged him off to god knows where and he had the nerve to not even answer a simple question. Harry let out a frustrated sigh before speaking again. “I’m Harry…” he finished, his voice turning soft towards the end.

The man looked around at Harry’s voice, an eyebrow raised slightly. He had a curious expression etched on his features and Harry took this moment to fully take in the stranger before him. To sum this guy up in one word, he was gorgeous. He had perfectly tanned skin, caramel toned hair that fell in a perfect swoosh and his bright eyes practically burned into Harry when he looked towards him. He wore bright red pants with braces attached to them, braces of all things. Usually Harry would scoff at that look, braces were for old grandpa’s. But this guy seemed to make them work. If Harry were to guess his age he’d say late teens to early twenties, but of course older people could look younger and younger people much older.

Harry cleared his throat now that he had gained the mans attention. “Harry Styles.” He said again, voice slow and deep. He held out his hand to shake the strangers as he had always been taught to do. He prepared himself to be rejected however.

The man moved closer looking like he was about to shake Harry’s hand. Harry let out a yelp when he grabbed his arm rather tightly and pulled him over to him instead. The stranger pulled up Harry’s sleeve lightly, the touch oddly caring considering he didn’t know him. The skin of Harry’s arm was on full display now, etched with black markings that could easily be mistaken as a tattoo. But Harry had no tattoos there, his emerald hues widened at the sight. The man was trailing his fingers along his arm lightly; he pulled out some sort of pen with a bright blue light on it and was flashing it over his arm.

“What the hell?” Harry exclaimed, trying to pull away. “Why are you flashing a bloody light at me? Who are you?!” he questioned, repeating the last one again. How many times had he asked that now? A few at least. That was frustrating. The man hushed him quickly and for some reason Harry stopped talking for a second, letting the stranger keep probing his arm. His lack of response to who he is was really getting to Harry now however. “If you’re going to probe me like I am some kind of an alien at least tell me your name.” He exclaimed with a huff. Everything inside of him knew he should run away, the man was odd. He was acting strange, but he had intrigued Harry and Harry wasn’t the most rational of people.

The stranger looked up with an amused grin. “You’re a fiery boy aren’t you curly.” He laughed a little to himself before dropping Harry’s arm. “I’m Louis.” He greeted, pausing briefly to flash another smile before he spoke again. “And that is no tattoo.” He said, gesturing to the design, a deep frown on his face.

A small smile broke out on Harry’s lips from finally getting the mans name out of him, but it was quickly replaced by a deep blush and a frown. “I don’t know what that thing could be, I mean I have tattoo’s but that’s not one of them.” He shrugged before adding. “Does it matter?”

Louis expression was unreadable as his bright blue eyes kept staring at the markings before he looked back up to Harry with a deeper frown etched on his features. “Of course it matters! What kind of question is that, you suddenly get a giant mark on your arm and you have no idea where it came from and you ask if it matters?” he scoffed, taking a hold of Harry’s hand quickly and beginning to walk with urgency, Louis grip was tight and Harry had little choice but to follow.

As they walked Louis had began to look outraged, bursting out into little rants and rambles to himself before drifting off. “Of all the bloody places to come, its always earth and always someone like you, how old are you, eighteen, seventeen? God where is he when you need him, why do I have that need to help just like him, no, no I don’t have a need to help it’s the need for adventure… Lets see now, setting sixty-five, no, no this isn’t going to work. Niall will have to have a look at it… How do you get your hair so curly, do you just wake up with really curly hair? … That was not a very relevant question. Allons-y!” Harry didn’t have a chance to interject, nor did he particularly want to. The way this man was speaking intrigued Harry so much. Harry knew he shouldn’t be mindlessly going along with him, but Louis had a way of making this all sound so exciting. He simply couldn’t not go. Plus the strange marking was scaring him, he wouldn’t admit that though.

 

\---

 

It felt like a very long time but in actuality was probably only 20 minutes before they eventually arrived at what appeared to be their destination, it seemed like a small run down office building, a tourist information centre? Louis pulled open the door and flounced on in, dragging Harry with him. A man behind the desk jumped up suddenly at Louis and gave him a bright smile.

“Louis! Glad to see you are still alive and not dead on some planet a million miles away mate!” he let out a laugh, walking over to a sidewall he pulled a portrait down and entered a pass code into a panel that appeared, suddenly doors behind him were sliding open. The new stranger had raven black hair, styled up into a quiff, a dark tanned skin tone and a jawline Harry would do unspeakable things for. Still, though the new stranger was very handsome he didn’t compare to Louis in Harry’s eyes.

“This place is becoming so new, every time I walk in here Liam has installed some new technology, ah and I see he has instigated that recognition software from the Haylema region I brought back for you. You humans, brilliant!” Louis was smiling happily, “Where is Max, why are you up here instead of back there captaining this crew Captain Zayn Malik?” Louis questioned towards the man – Zayn, his name was Zayn. — His face falling into a frown and even though Harry had no clue what was going on he just wanted to hug Louis and make whatever was making him frown go away.

“Dead, about a month back, 3 bullets to the neck” The one named Zayn remarked with a solemn look, it was then he seemed to notice Harry. “You have a way of picking up the pretty ones don’t you.” He rolled his eyes a bit as the man lead the way through the doors that had opened. “I don’t care to know your name, if Louis trusts you to be here so do I. But my name is Captain Zayn Malik and this…” he gestured as they walked through a tunnel, Harry still attached to Louis arm. There was a bunch of cog wheels in front of them, like a clock which began to shift and move until a new path was cleared. They walked into a new room and Harry’s eyes practically burst out of his skull.

 

Computers lay around and a bunch of weird bright lighted gadgets littered the various table tops, it all looked very sleek and modern but at the same time a bit run down, as if many tragedies had happened here. Harry could have sworn he saw markings on the floor that may have been bloodstains too.

“Is Torchwood.” Zayn finished his sentence with a little grin, watching Harry’s wide eyes as he took in this place.

Harry was confused, scared, a bit tired. But he was completely taken too, fascinated and loving every moment of this. Whatever this was, it was shaping up to be a weird day but Harry’s stomach was twisting with something, he didn’t know what yet, but as a wide smile spread over his lips he knew that his life was about to change, for better or for worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had been led through the giant hub that is Torchwood to an operating table somewhere within the confines of the secret underground building. He’d been told to lay back and try to relax by a chirpy Irish lad. Blond hair, blue eyes and a crooked smile. Harry decided he liked him instantly, he was real, he wasn’t flawless like Louis seemed to be or so handsome he could be a model like Zayn. Though that isn’t saying he was bad looking, this Niall lad was quite pretty really. Just not Louis.

Louis had left with the Zayn man fairly quickly once Harry was settled in. He felt continuous pricks and prods at his arm as he sat there, but after the first stab of a needle he had zoned out entirely, fairly certain he had been injected with some serum to keep him neutralized. Harry’s mind was incredibly awake even if his body may be asleep and all he could think about was how he shouldn’t be there, he should have ran away from the crazy man because what had actually happened since he had ran off with him.

He had been taken to god knows where, put under and he’d gathered a strange marking on his arm. It was all completely crazy and he prepared himself to wake up from this nightmare anytime now, but he didn’t because it was real and it was happening. Even though these thoughts swam in the pool of his mind he knew why he hadn’t ran away, because the moment Louis had grabbed a hold of his hand and uttered the words run Harry’s world had begun to spin. He wondered if Louis naturally had that effect on people or if it was just Harry’s mind.

In the time Harry had been in Torchwood he had learned quite a bit about it: Torchwood was originally a organization set up by Queen Victoria to counter the threat of aliens. The original idea of Torchwood fell through however and now there was only this Torchwood. A small team of experts in the field of Aliens, outside the government and beyond the police, Torchwood seemed to be in its own league. That was how Zayn had worded it all, with Louis nodding in agreement, though he seemed to be distracted by every bit and bob around him.

Zayn Malik was the leader from what Harry had gathered; he wore an oversized leather jacket and apparently was over 100 years old. He claimed he was immortal. Harry was more than a little skeptical at this, Zayn and Louis had shared a knowing look over Harry’s reaction, as if that type of response was typical. How man people did they pick up to gage their reactions? Harry had wondered why on earth they were telling him all of this, he figured laying out all their cards on the table was the only way to get people to see what they were saying and maybe agree… Then again maybe they intended to kill Harry. It certainly seemed that way with the curly haired was subdued.

Torchwood consisted of 3 people in total these days. Zayn, Niall and Liam. Once upon a time there was a lot more, but only 4 now. Niall was blonde and very typically Irish, he was the medic of the group, apparently one of the best in his field, which Harry found hard to believe because he appeared to be only nineteen. Zayn had laughed bitterly at Harry’s comment about Niall’s age. “Torchwood has a way of aging you” He had said, a bitter taste on his tongue over his own words. Harry hadn’t questioned it further. Then there was Liam; Liam was the technical man of the group, a computing genius, and a lethal hacker. Together those 3 formed Torchwood. However, all throughout Harry’s crash course into Torchwood no one had mentioned Louis, he was just as much a mystery as before. A mystery Harry needed to crack.

“Christ, look at this!” A deep voice exclaimed from the side of Harry, it had come from Liam who had been sat at a computer off to the side of Harry as Niall looked over his arm. Niall glanced up at Liam’s voice, sauntering over he picked up the sheet of paper Liam had been examining and a deep frown crossed his face. “You don’t think he’s…?” Liam questioned, raising an eyebrow up at Niall before glancing over at Harry, who could do nothing but stare back at Liam.

“Louis is the last, aside from… him. He can’t. Its impossible, must be an error, we’re reading it wrong. Where is Louis’ file? Oh no, you know what, we’re just wasting time even thinking about it.” Niall shook his head firmly. “It’s just the blood getting all mixed up with the new substance within it, ignore it mate.”

A frown passed Liam’s face but he quickly turned back to the computer. Meanwhile Niall wandered back to Harry, he frowned in annoyance, picking up a syringe. “Harry, mate. I’m gonna knock you out now, I’m about to cut into your arm and lets be serious it will hurt like a bitch.” Niall shrugged, Harry sensed complete honesty in his words. He was going to respond but Niall had already stabbed him with the needle, the darkness slowly took him

 

 - - -

 

“How’s the curly trouper, what have you gathered, other than you know the obvious!” Louis exclaimed as he came bouncing into the medic room with Zayn in check behind him. Niall looked up from where he sat besides Harry’s arm, he sighed in exasperation, frowning heavily. Niall was clearly beyond annoyed; he turned back to the arm, muttering darkly.

“Niall can’t do anything.” Liam commented, picking up the conversation where Niall had dropped it off. He turned around in his spinning chair and rose from his computer desk, heading over towards Niall. He leaned down next to him and whispered something in his ear. Louis pricked his ears up to try and catch what was said, being the nosy git he was.

Whatever had been said pushed Niall into gear as he looked up again towards Louis. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing in frustration. “Well its definitely the race you described, it appears the black that is here is poison. The intricate pattern is some sort of joke I reckon, see here.” He pointed to a section of the arm; Louis nodded his head looking at it. “Well that is actually the patterns of his veins, all of them, even the tiniest ones have been seeped and infected with this stuff. Its like it’s trying to replace his blood with it.”

Louis perked up at this news. His mind a whirl as the pieces clicked into place within it.

“It’s trying to convert him to one of them, see this is what they do. They look like humans but they’re not, they need human bodies to survive with them inside. It’s converting him and preparing him to be one of them.” Louis explained, Niall nodded in understanding, he glanced behind Louis over at Zayn however. “Did you capture her?” he inquired. Zayn nodded his head swiftly, Niall smiled slightly at the good news before turning his eyes back on the arm.

“It seems like it should be simple enough to remove the substance, just like taking blood really. But the problem is I can’t.” he explained before he picked up a shiny silver medical knife from a table off to the side of him, showing everyone the blades end. It was sharp, there was no doubt about it. He moved the blade downwards to slice Harry’s skin before pressing it in, digging in until half the knife was buried within Harry’s arm.

Louis jumped to attention at the right, making a move to dash forward but Zayn had an arm around him, holding him in place and earned him quite the glare from Louis. The blond ignored Louis and kept the knife in for a few heartbeats before pulling it back out, instantaneously the wound closed up and Niall held up the knife, or more what was left of it.

The silver shined with the black ooze but half of the knife that had been inside of Harry had disappeared, as if the blood had broken it down. The part of the knife that harboured some of the substance quickly began to dissolve too. Niall threw the knife down on to the table, looking over at Louis with a hopeless express. “I can’t get this out and I can’t give him new blood when this keeps happening, I have tried everything and it all just dissolves, like the is a corrosive acid of some kind!” Niall exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

Louis had been silent as everyone watched him, if he hadn’t been here Torchwood would probably have given up on the boy, locked him away and observed the change happen so they were prepared for next time something like this happened, but Louis gave a glimmer of hope. When Louis was around he could save _almost_ everyone. At least, certainly more than Torchwood “I could get it out.” He finally declared.

 “How?” Niall asked, perking up an eyebrow.

“This stuff, if we get it out it will just keep dissolving, put it into a glass jar and it will go through that, the floor and half of the planet. It’s a defence mechanism, I’ve seen it before but I hoped they would never do it here. Its stupid, it never stops. Its greatest defence is its greatest weakness. But there is one way to stop it from doing that, it needs to be inside of me…” he trailed off, looking between his three friends whose eyes were all staring at him.

“But it will kill you.” Zayn spoke simply, shaking his head as he continued. “Besides we can’t do that anyway. How will we get it out of him when it butchers everything that touches it?” Zayn asked, crossing his arms. It was the first time he had spoken.

“I suppose, if we make the cut quickly… I can sort of, latch onto it and, suck the blood out of him, like snake poison.” Louis nodded, happy with his suggestion. He was no medic but it seemed logical to him, despite Niall’s more than discouraging frown.

 “Jeesh, I knew you were strange, but I never reckoned you for a vampire mate!” Liam chuckled, finding the whole idea ridiculous.

Words were exchanged for a while, pointless meaningless words, Louis was firm in his plan. It took a while longer than needed in Louis’ opinion before a new cut was made on Harry’s skin. The cut was made directly into a vein, which Niall claimed would be the easiest for Louis to ‘drink’ the poison out of. Louis’ lips attached themselves to the cut quickly, not thinking as he began to take the poison away from the sleeping curly haired boy. The boy who was completely oblivious to what was happening, the boy with sparkling emerald eyes that Louis wanted to see open again. Open with that same spark in them.

Even though Louis was compassionate and often tried to save lives, if this had been someone else he would have admitted he would have given up perhaps. But he wanted to save this boy – Harry – he didn’t know why but he did. The way Harry had responded to the day so far, Louis was astounded by it, this kid was exactly the kind of person these boys at Torchwood needed. He was young and he knew what life and death meant, Louis saw it. Louis also knew Harry would never go back to his old life fully after today, might as well help him embrace the new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was slow as heck to update this, busy life! I will try to be quicker in the future. <3


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Louis’ lips detached themselves from Harry’s arm he collapsed to the ground, looking over at Niall with wide eyes. “Niall, blood transfusion now! Stop staring at me, I will be fine!” he yelled, his voice hoarse as the black acid was slowly ripping him apart from the inside. 

To say it hurt would be an understatement, it was potentially the most painful death Louis had ever gone through and he had died plenty of times in his life. Bitter thoughts of Harry flashed across his mind quickly but dispelled themselves instantly when he remembered why he had done that. It was for Harry. Had Louis been any old human he would probably be dead by now, there was no doubt however he was dying, he swore he felt as the lining of his stomach burst and the black ooze leaked to the rest of his body. He found himself doubling over in a fit of coughs, of course non of the liquid left Louis, he refused to let it. 

Liam was fumbling around at the computer desk, he grabbed a sheet of paper looking triumphant. “Type B!” he yelled over in Niall’s direction before rushing out of the room. Niall had already begun to gather everything he needed to give Harry new blood. Louis could only watch, making wrenching sounds every now and then before he felt Zayn’s arms around him.

“Not here, you.” Zayn said gruffly, dragging Louis up from the ground and out of the room just as Liam entered again carrying bags of blood. Louis made it out of the room before the regeneration process truly began. He looked down at his hands and the glowing orange light which was pooling over them right now. He tried to speak, to say a final word to Zayn in this body before a new one inevitably replaced it but no words could come out of his mouth. He closed his eyes slowly and the light entirely engulfed him. He stood upright suddenly, arms spread out and neck titled back as the light flooded every corner of his being. Zayn covered his eyes from the bright light, backing over to the walls.

Louis felt his system repairing itself, everything regrouping into something new within him. The light left with a burst, Louis fell backwards. He looked over at Zayn, the biggest grin on his face, all he was met with however was a frown. Zayn grabbed his arm, not letting him fully register what was happening before he felt a slap across his face. “You’re a lucky bastard!” he yelled, before pulling the unsuspecting Louis away, through the mess that was Torchwood and towards his office.   
—-

“How the hell is still alive then? I don’t understand!” Harry exclaimed, his hand was wrapped around a mug of tea as he sat on the sofa in the hub of Torchwood. Liam and Niall were sat opposite him. Liam had been fidgeting like crazy to begin with (Which Harry put down to being that he was used to being at a computer or busy.) He had thankfully stopped when Niall took a hold of his hand however.

Niall looked tired as hell and Harry noticed his eyes constantly eyeing up the stitches in his arm, it made Harry ludicrously self conscious, it was as though Niall was questioning his own work and he hated that. Liam let out a gentle sigh over Harry’s question, his eyes cast over to Niall.

“Should we tell him?” He asked hesitantly, his voice a mutter but Harry managed to catch it.  
“He’s gonna find out eventually right, might as well tell him now.” The Irish voice chirped back, sitting up straighter, he looked Harry directly in the eye. “Louis is an alien mate, he is over 500 years old and he is from a race called the Time Lords.” Harry opened his mouth to say something but Niall held his hand up to shut him up before he even began. “The time lords, they’re crafty buggers you see. They can do this thing where is their body dies they can sort of… regrow it?” Niall stumbled over his words and looked to Liam for guidance.

Liam quickly took off where Niall left. “Well no, that’s not quite right. They do this thing called regeneration, which means their body heals but like usually its their whole body. They get an entirely new body as all their organs and vitals refresh themselves. None of us are quite sure on the technicality behind it, I know Niall here would love to know how it works, wouldn’t you love?” Niall nodded in agreement to what Liam was saying. Harry had noticed that once Niall broke eye contact with him he was not able to stop looking at the boy next to him. Harry wondered if they knew how obvious they made it that they were in love. Harry knew now was a terrible time to be asking personal questions so he restrained himself from it. But he was dying of curiosity about how a relationship would work with the work that they do. 

Liam oblivious to the thoughts running through Harry’s mind carried on. “You’ve got to understand though Harry, none of us – aside from Zayn that is – know all that much about Louis, nor do I think we ever will. Just know that he is totally trustworthy though, I trust that man with my life. He has saved our lives so many times and you never even realize he is there…” Liam trailed off, Harry noticed the hurt look that crossed Niall’s face as Liam spoke.

“Be afraid though, he is unlike any other Haz..” Niall added in quickly, giving Harry a pointed look. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together into a frown, in silence he raised the mug of tea to his lips and took a gentle sip. The others followed his lead and they all sat together, the silence was deafening. 

—-  
Louis and Zayn were staring each other down, neither of them backing down from their argument and position. Louis still looked the same as before, Zayn asked about this and he responded with. “Why would I want to change this body? I’m sexy Zaynie.” Zayn had been growing increasingly annoyed with Louis though ever since he pulled him into his office.

“Why the hell did you do that?! That stuff could have killed you while you were in the middle of regenerating and then you would be totally dead, dead and done. Why didn’t you let me do it, you know I am immortal, nothing can kill me. I can be bombed to death and blown into a thousand pieces and I still come back. Why are you such an idiot! and you want us to take on the boy?! Lou, you hardly know him!” Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He didn’t understand where Louis was coming from at all, but then again did he ever?   
“I knew the risks and I was willing to take them, because you’re one of my oldest friends and you would have felt the pain for longer, it would have took longer for you to live again, besides you didn’t have the same spark in you that wanted to save Harry!” he growled, his naturally high pitched voice growing lower. “Look we can argue about this for days, D-a-y-s I tell ya! But where is it going to get us? Its done Zayn, Harry is alive. I am alive, you’re alive, Liam is alive, Niall is alive. So quit your whining, pur-lease.” He rolled his bright eyes, flouncing over to Zayn’s desk and taking a seat, putting his feet up on the smooth glass of the desktop. 

“Yes, I want you to take on Harry.” Louis carried on, despite the fact Zayn still looked ready to argue with him. “Trust me, please. He isn’t going to be able to go back to his old life, he is quick, he asks all the right questions from what I can see, plus he is cute.” He smirked a bit at his last comment on Harry, just throwing it in there to get a reaction from Zayn, he was met by a sharp laugh from the dark haired lad.

“Alright fine… We’re in need of a new coffee, office boy since Max…died.” Zayn frowned getting the words out, trying to ignore the beaming smile that lit up Louis’ face. Louis hopped up from the desk. “Brilliant!” he exclaimed, pulling Zayn in and smacking his lips against the other boys, the grin on his face practically from ear to ear as he pulled away. 

Louis knew that Zayn knew the kisses he gave the other boy didn’t mean anything, they were just how Louis rolled, kissing his friends like nobodies business. Still, Louis had a strange feeling Zayn wished they actually meant something. He bit down on his lip. “Time to debrief the lad fully then, Allons-y Alonzo!” he exclaimed, that smile flickering over his lips as he readjusting his braces before bolting it out the door, grabbing Zayn’s hand and taking him in tow. 

—-

Harry was beyond overwhelmed right then, they wanted him to become apart of this, apart of Torchwood? He didn’t know why they wanted him or how it was going to work. Louis had come bouncing into the room suddenly, declaring it for all to hear and from the looks on Liam and Niall’s faces, it seemed there was to be no arguing in the matter. At least not from any of them.  
Harry had reluctantly sat as Zayn spoke to him, Niall throwing in the occasional comment, Louis was uncharacteristically silent from what Harry could tell. Harry frowned a bit, his head throbbing from all the information he was taking in. He wasn’t sure he was up for this, his whole mind clouded with self doubt until he eventually nodded, maybe this was what he needed. His life was nothing exciting and after being introduced to this world of aliens, he couldn’t simply go back. (Though he was sure they had some memory wipers they could use on him if he protested, he chose to pretend he didn’t acknowledge that, at least to himself anyway).

Being a coffee boy for this team wouldn’t be too bad, much better than his A Levels and when he heard about the paycheck, well his eyes widened considerable. He had pretty much entirely agreed to work for Torchwood when Louis finally spoke up. “I’m sure you will be an excellent member here and, I hope I get to see you soon.” Louis was moving away as he spoke, heading towards a dark blue box that was tucked away in the corner of the room. “Don’t go dying on these guys before my next visit, mmm. We have far too many deaths.” He said it all with a pinch of salt.

Harry found himself jumping up from the seat he had been sat in, going over slowly to Louis, his dark curls falling into his eyes. “You’re leaving?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Louis nodded, pulling out a key and unlocking the blue doors. “’fraid so Curly.” He leaned on the doorframe, looking over at Harry. Harry could have sworn he saw some spark in Louis’ eyes, the same spark he was sure he saw mimicked in his own eyes right that moment, perhaps he would regret his next moves, then again perhaps not. He took in a deep breath before speaking. “Are you going to travel the universe, visit your home planet and be back in time for Tea, Lou?” 

Louis eyes closed at the use of his nickname, no one had, had the nerve to call him it in a while. “Why don’t you tell me if I am back in time for tea, eh? If I’m not here by the next chippie run you have full permission to yell at me next time I come, yeah?” he laughed a bit to himself.

Harry took another step towards Louis, he was sure the tension in the room seemed to be rising, especially behind him, it was like the others knew what Harry’s next move was. It was like watching a chess game, in one sense it was predictable but in another it was incredibly difficult. Because the truth was, Harry didn’t want Louis to leave, the man had just saved his life and every little thing he had done so far had captivated Harry. The way the man laughed, the way he presenting himself and that spark that lay in his heart, Harry wasn’t afraid of him. Was that stupid, given what Niall had said earlier? Perhaps, but did Harry care? Definitely not.

“Show me the stars.” He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His stomach lurched and he felt everyone behind him freeze, shocked that he had asked such a thing. He heard a yelp of surprise from Liam when Louis spoke in return. “Welcome aboard Harry Styles.” 

Harry’s grin widened as Louis stepped aside, opening the blue doors wider for Harry. Harry glanced behind him at the gawking faces of the Torchwood crew, he shot them his signature smile before turning back to Louis. Was he completely mad doing this, would he regret it all, why was he even doing it? Harry didn’t know any of the answers, but he knew his heart soared with the prospects and the possibilities of what was to come. Louis was disappearing inside the blue box, holding out his hand, a playful smile on his lips.

Harry grinned in return, breaking into a run towards the box, grabbing Louis’ hand when he made it, he felt himself get pulled inside, the doors closing behind him and a soft whooshing machine like noise enchanting his ears. The sound was unlike any sound Harry had ever heard before... It was the sound of the universe.


End file.
